gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Interdimensional Portal
The universe portal is a machine hidden away in Stan Pines' underground laboratory,It's build by Old Man McGucket and the author. History The key to starting the machine is a complex algorithm that can only be completed by owning the journals 1, 2, and 3. Stan has searched for 2'' and ''3 for thirty years. After Dipper and Mabel Pines defeat Gideon Gleeful's giant robot and Stan exposes Gideon for the fraud he is, Stan steals journal 2'' from Gideon. Later, Dipper shares that he owns ''3 and Stan takes it on the pretense that fantasy books such as those were making Dipper's imagination run wild. Stan takes the two books and combines them with 1''. He inputs the combined data gathered from them into a large machine. This activates the portal, and Stan sets his computer to run a scan on the other side quadrant by quadrant. In "Not What He Seems", the portal slowly starts to lose its stability, causing anomalies that result in the Earth losing its gravitational pull. It is then revealed towards the end of the episode that, when fully functional, the portal could result in a universal catastrophe, resulting in the destruction of everything. After Mabel decides to trust Stan's word and let the timer reach zero, the portal explodes with tremendous force, seemingly obliterating everything around it. However, the energy given off from it settles before any damage happens. The explosion results in most of the portal being destroyed, save for the still-functional main center piece, where the author of the journals is able to walk out. Function Originally the machine was built to potentially benefit all of mankind, but something went wrong. Dipper gathered from his section of the algorithm in ''journal #3, that it is some kind of strange, futuristic, super weapon. And Gideon believed it would lead to a gateway of unimaginable power. The cryptogram written on the page describes it as a portal that opens a gateway to infinite new worlds. However, according calculations by a young McGucket, the more time that passes the more unstable the portal becomes, and the probability of failure increases dramatically. If necessary there is an emergency shutdown switch to the right of the portal. When all three journals are placed together, the following is written in invisible ink: Appearance The main section is a large, inverted metal triangle with lights dotting along its edge. There is a large hole in the center and symbols encircling the hole. The symbols represent the Behenian fixed stars, which are a selection of fifteen stars considered especially useful for magical applications in medieval astrology. The bottom tip of the triangle is connected to a base with many large thick cords. In the episode "Not What He Seems" we see the portal many times. In the beginning we find out that it is fueled by radioactive waste. Late in the episode we see it causing several anomalies that cause the world to lose gravity and then shortly after drop everything. In the end we see the symbols on the outside flash rainbow colors and spin until a dark background appears revealing Stan's brother, the author. Most of the portal's infrastructure was destroyed in the blast when its countdown clock reached zero. The only part left intact was the main portal itself. Sightings Trivia *Once activated, anomalies occur in close proximity, causing periods of zero, and even anti, gravity. * The universe portal bears several similarities to the stargates of the stargate series. Both consist of a ring surrounded by glyphs and both produce a light blue portal capable of transportation when activated. ru:Вселенский портал Category:Supernatural objects Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Recurring objects Category:Technology Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects